UNMEI
by ongdult
Summary: Shoyo, putra selir yang hidup dalam ancaman. Banyak yang menginginkan kematiannya. Tobio, sosok tangguh di masa lalu Shoyo. Apakah takdir baik memihak kepada mereka? Warn! ooc, typo(s), yaoi. [KageHina]
1. Chapter 1

_**UNMEI**_

Haikyuu! ©Haruichi Furudate

Story by Seilurou

Warn! OOC, typo(s), mpreg

DLDR!

Enjoy Reading~

.

.

* * *

 _"Hey Tobio, boleh aku bertanya?" surai oranye menoleh kearah anak laki-laki disampingnya yang tengah membersihkan panahnya. Mereka berdua tengah duduk dibawah pohon disebuah bukit._

 _"Tanya apa?" jawab si surai raven tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari panahnya._

 _"Kenapa kau harus menguasai semua hal? Bermain pedang, memanah, memakai tombak, meracik obat. Umurmu kan masih 10 tahun"_

 _"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" datar. Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Tobio itu malah balik bertanya membuat si oranye cemberut mendengarnya._

 _"Ck. Apa susahnya sih menjawab?"_

 _"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi didepan. Ayahku mengatakan jika ada saatnya aku harus bisa bertahan sendiri tanpa ada yang melindungi. Untuk itu ia mengharuskanku menguasai semua hal agar aku dapat bertahan hidup. Kau pun juga sama, Shoyo"_

.

.

.

Kerajaan Karasuno merupakan kerajaan yang makmur dipimpin oleh Kaisar yang sangat bijaksana. Kaisar Sawamura dengan permaisurinya, Koshi. Kaisar memiliki dua orang putra, Putra mahkota Kei dan pangeran Shoyo. Putra Mahkota sudah dilantik sejak usianya muda. Kecerdasannya membuat kaisar dan permaisuri tenang akan penerusnya nanti. Lalu pangeran Shoyo, putra kedua kaisar dengan Selir Shimizhu. Namun sayang, sebuah tragedi kudeta beberapa tahun lalu, mengorbankan selirnya atau ibu dari Shoyo yang harus gugur karena melindungi keluarga kaisar. Selama 3 bulan, pangeran Shoyo berkabung atas kematian ibunya. Hanya menjalani aktifitasnya didalam kediamannya. Karena hal itu, kaisar meminta permaisuri nya untuk membantu menyembuhkan luka hati sang pangeran kecil dengan memberi kasih sayang seorang ibu yang tentu dilaksanakan dengan senang hati oleh permaisuri. Lambat laun pangeran Shoyo kembali ceria seperti sedia kala. Tinggal di istana membuat semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi, para dayang siap melayaninya. Namun tidak dipungkiri, ia merasa kesepian. Diusianya yang akan menginjak 18 tahun itu, tak memiliki teman sebaya yang bisa diajak berintraksi. Ia tidak belajar di sekolah kerajaan umumnya, karena kaisar mendatangkan guru khusus untuknya, sama halnya Putra Mahkota Kei.

.

.

"Anak selir itu bisa saja menggeser kedudukan putra mahkota" Laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk dengan angkuhnya.

"Benar. Cepat atau lambat itu akan terjadi. Kita harus bisa menyingkirkannya, menteri"

"Bagaimana caranya? Kalian tahu, dia juga mendapat perlindungan dari permaisuri"

"Aku ada rencana"

.

.

Terjadi keributan di istana barat dekat kediaman putra mahkota. Ruang baca terbakar hebat. Kebakaran di ruang baca istana tersebut membuat seluruh penghuni istana panik. Mereka semua tidak tahu, jika kebakaran itu merupakan pengalih perhatian agar semua penghuni istana terfokus disana. Memanfaatkan kepanikan tersebut, pembunuh bayaran itu menyelinap masuk ke paviliiun Barat, kediaman pangeran Shoyo.

"Siapa kalian?!" Shoyo yang tampak melukis didalam kamarnya tersentak ketika melihat 2 bertopeng masuk kedalam. Pembunuh itu tak menjawab dan langsung menyerang Shoyo dengan belati yang dibawanya. Berkali-berkali pangeran Shoyo berhasil mengimbangi serangan sang pembunuh. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kaisar dan lainnya, Shoyo belajar bela diri, cara bertarung. Ia sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan senjata oleh kaisar, mengingat kejadian yang membuat ibunya meninggal. Namun sepandainya Shoyo menangkis dan menghindar, belati pembunuh itu berhasil beberapa kali mengenai tubuhnya. Ia ambruk. Suara dayang yang memanggilnya dari luar membuat para pembunuh panik dan segera melarikan diri melalui jendela. Shoyo membuka matanya, ia melihat luka-luka ditubuhnya, ia bangkit perlahan, menjawab panggilan dayang jika ia tidak ingin diganggu dulu. Shoyo mulai mulai membersihkan luka-lukanya sendiri. Untunglah ada beberapa bahan obat dikamarnya yang bisa digunakannya. Setelah selesai, ia membalutnya lalu menutupnya dengan hanfu luarnya. Ia menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi seseorang mengirimkan pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan politik di istana? Kenapa ia selalu menjadi target pembunuhan. Shoyo mengamati gelang disebelah kirinya.

"Kemampuanku selama ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Selalu saja berakhir penuh luka. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tobio.."

.

.

 **Hai~**

 **Ada fanfic kagehina nih, tapi baru prolog,**

 **Ini OTP sepi sumveh. Masih ada ga sih shippernya?**

 **Lihat respon readers dulu untuk menentukan apakah fanfic ini akan lanjut atau delete,**

 **See ya~**


	2. Pertemuan?

_**UNMEI**_

Haikyuu! ©Haruichi Furudate

Story by seilurou

Warn! OOC, typo(s), mpreg

DLDR!

Enjoy Reading~

* * *

 _"Tobioo, disebelah sana! Cepat-cepat sebelum kabur!" si mungil bersurai orange itu menarik-narik baju bagian bawah anak laki-laki disampingnya yang tengah memfokuskan panahnya pada suatu objek._

 _"Ck. Jangan berisik, kau malah bisa membuatnya pergi" ujar Tobio mendengus. Dengan bibir mengerucut, namun akhirnya memilih duduk tenang sambil menunggu Tobio membidik targetnya._

 _ZASSPP! Kena. Anak panah Tobio tepat mengenai sayap kanan burung._

 _"Yeay! Berhasil!" Shoyo berlari mendekati burung malang itu. "Eh masih hidup? Tobio bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa memakannya" ujarnya menoleh kearah Tobio yang baru sampai ditempatnya._

 _"Tinggal bunuh saja"_

 _"Heee? Aku tidak tega. Kau saja ya?" Tobio memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia mengambil burung terluka itu dari tangan Shoyo dan … KRAK. Ia mematahkan lehernya santai. Shoyo yang melihatnya begidik melihat betapa sadisnya temannya itu._

 _"Kau kejam sekali"_

 _"Benarkah? Siapa tadi yang merengek ingin mencoba makan daging burung" kalah telak dengan ucapan Tobio, akhirnya Shoyo tak menjawab. Ia memilih menata ranting-ranting kering untuk tempat mereka membakar burung Tobio, usai mencabuti bulunya ia menusukkan burung itu kayu panjang dan meletakkan diatas api yang telah mereka hidupkan._

 _"Uwaah ternyata rasanya seperti ini. Enak sekali. Lain kali kita makan daging burung lagi ya Tobio?"_

 _"Lain kali, kau yang memanah burungnya"_

 _"Heee? Tidak mau! Itu melelahkan. Aku juga tidak bisa memanah. Lagipula kan sudah ada kau"_

 _"Jangan hanya mengandalkanku. Aku akan mengajarimu kalau begitu"_

.

.

* * *

ZASSPP! Sebuah anak panah meluncur cepat kearah burung berukuran sedang yang tengah bertengger di pohon di pavilion barat. PLUK! Dan berhasil mengenai si burung sudah terjatuh di tanah.

"Kena!" pemuda bersurai orange itu mendekati si burung yang ternyata telah mati. Lalu menyerahkannya pada dayang untuk segera membakarnya untuk bisa dikonsumsi. Perutnya semakin lapar membayangkan ia akan menikmati makanan kesukaannya lagi.

Tak sampai beberapa lama, si burung sudah terhidang dihadapannya. Seketika pandangannya menyendu mengingat kenangannya dulu ketika pertama kali mencoba daging burung itu bersama..Tobio. _'Tobio, aku merindukanmu'_

Malam itu, Shoyo dikejutkan oleh kedatangan sang Kaisar ke kediamannya. Keheningan menyapa sejak beberapa menit lalu pada kedua orang yang duduk berhadapan itu.

"Bagaimana pelajaranmu?"

"Saya mengikuti dengan baik sesuai keinginan Yang Mulia" jawab Shoyo. Kaisar menatap putranya sendu. Perasaannya mengatakan jika jarak antara ia dan Shoyo semakin jauh sejak kematian selir Shimizu, Ibu sang pangeran, dan sejak ia melarang Shoyo keluar istana demi keamanannya.

"Kita hanya berdua di ruangan ini, jangan terlalu formal, pangeran Shoyo"

"Bagaimanapun anda tetaplah Kaisar Yang Agung, saya sudah sepantasnya menghormati anda" jawaban tenang Shoyo membuatnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah terserah, jika kau memiliki kesulitan, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahukanku"

"Saya mengerti" Setelah kepergian ayahnya dari paviliunnya itu, Shoyo masih tak beranjak dari posisi semula, ia menunduk sedih,

"Aku sudah berusaha bersikap biasa seperti sebelumnya, tapi aku tak bisa. Maafkan aku…ayah" lirihnya.

.

.

Di tempat lain, pemuda bersurai raven itu menunduk didepan sebuah makam. Ya, kakeknya baru saja meninggal. Disampingnya sang ayah menepuk bahunya, ajakan non verbal untuk pulang. Kageyama Tobio –pemuda itu- menghela nafas sejenak,

"Kau benar-benar yakin akan keputusanmu untuk mengembara? Kenapa tidak disini saja menemani ayah?"

"Maaf ayah,keputusanku sudah bulat"

"Apa ini karena kau mencari dia?" Tobio tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah, namun dari raut wajahnya, ayahnya tahu jawabannya.

"Hhh, baiklah. Aku hanya berpesan agar kau selalu berhati-hati dimanapun kau berada"

"Aku mengerti" sang ayah merangkul Tobio erat sebelum ia melepaskan putranya itu pergi.

Bebeberapa bulan berlalu sejak Kageyama memutuskan mengembara. Wilayah demi wilayah ia sempat ia tempati. Saat ini ia berencana berjalan kearah timur, melewati hutan yang membentang. Tidak begitu lama ketika ia menyusuri hutan, terdengar suara dentingan pedang yang saling beradu. Buru-buru menuju asal suara untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia melihat beberapa orang bertopeng serba hitam menyerang sekelompok prajurit yang tengah mengawal sebuah kereta kuda. Beberapa saat setelah berpikir, ia memutuskan untuk membantu para prajurit tersebut.

"Argghh!" sebuah erangan kesakitan mengalihkan atensi Kageyama, ia menoleh dan tak jauh dari tempatnya, seorang laki-laki dikepung oleh tiga orang kelompok bertopeng itu. Tanpa menunggu lama ia menebas kepala ketiga orang tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kageyama berjongkok didepan si pemuda bermaksud membantu, namun sebelum ia mendapat jawaban, prajurit yang berada disekitarnya mendekati si pemuda membuat Kageyama menyingkir perlahan.

"Anda baik-baik saja, tuan muda? Maafkan kami karena sudah lalai menjaga anda, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai"

"Ya, kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan,aku tidak apa-arghhh…"

"tuan muda, anda harus segera diobati"

"Maaf, ijinkan saya membantu memeriksa, kebetulan saya mengetahui ilmu pengobatan" ujar Tobio. Pengawal awalnya ragu namun akhirnya membiarkan setelah melihat tuannya mengangguk.

"Anda ikutlah bersama kami, tuan kami akan sangat berterimakasih pada anda" ujar kepala prajurit yang memimpin perjalanan itu. Tobio berniat menolak ketika tuan muda yang ditolongnya bicara.

"Aku sangat berharap kau ikut dengan kami, kami hanya ingin berterimakasih" netra coklat bertemu netra raven. DEG. Tobio merasakan sesuatu. "…Bagaimana tuan?"

"A-ah baiklah" ujar Tobio pada akhirnya.

.

.

"Ayahanda, biarkan hamba menjemput pangeran"

"Tidak perlu Putra Mahkota, dalam surat, mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang"

"Tapi ananda khawatir karena mereka terlambat sampai" Kaisar baru saja akan menjawab, ketika seorang kasim masuk dan memberi hormat.

"Lapor Yang Mulia, Rombongan Pangeran Shoyo telah sampai di istana, namun pangeran tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja-"

"Apa maksudmu pangeran tidak baik-baik saja?" Putra Mahkota bertanya gusar. Kaisar pun menunjukkan raut kecemasan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada pangeran Shoyo Kasim Lee?"

"Sekelompok penjahat menyerang rombongan pangeran dalam perjalanan, dan pangeran terluka karena terkena senjata tajam salah satu anggota kelompok tersebut. Namun seorang pemuda membantu pangeran dan rombongan dalam mengusir kelompok penjahat itu" Mendengar penjelasan kasim, Kaisar dan Putra Mahkota bergegas menuju kediaman pangeran Shoyo.

Tobio memandang pemuda bersurai orange yang ia ketahui seorang pangeran itu terlelap. Ia merasa _de javu_. Orang yang dicarinya pun juga bersurai orange sama seperti pangeran didepannya. Ditengah lamunannya, dua orang yang sepertinya berkedudukan penting masuk terburu-buru.

"Bagaimana keadaan Pangeran Shoyo?!"

"Pangeran baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia Kaisar. Beruntung pemuda ini melakukan pertolongan cepat sehingga luka pangeran tidak memburuk" ujar seorang Kasim kediaman Pangeran. Kaisar menghela nafas lega, ia menoleh kearah Tobio yang berdiri diam sejak tadi. "Siapa namamu anak muda?"

"Saya Kageyama Tobio, Yang Mulia"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu rombongan adikku?" ujar Putra Mahkota Kei curiga.

"Saya hanyalah seorang pengembara, saat itu, tempat dimana Pangeran diserang tidak jauh dari tempat saya beristirahat" Putra Mahkota masih menatap Tobio tajam, mencoba menilai orang asing itu.

"Terimakasih nak, kau sudah menyelamatkan putraku. Aku berharap kau mau disini untuk menjaga Pangeran. Menjadi pengawal pribadinya sebagai balasan atas pertolonganmu, bagaimana?"

"Tapi Ayahanda, kita baru mengenalnya. Apa tidak berlebihan seperti ini?" Putra Mahkota melayangkan keberatannya atas keputusan sang kaisar yang terlalu mendadak.

"Apa kau meragukan titahku, Putra Mahkota? Aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan"

"Maafkan saya, Ayahanda" Putra Mahkota menunduk menyesal karena membantah perkataannya.

"Lagipula aku tahu clan pemuda ini. Apa kau mengenal Kageyama Shoji, Nak?"

"Ya, beliau adalah kakek hamba, Yang Mulia" jawab Tobio.

"Sudah kuduga kau mengenalnya. Lalu bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Maaf Yang Mulia, kakek telah meninggal dunia beberapa bulan lalu" Tobio menunduk sedih mengingatnya.

"Aku turut berduka. Jadi, bagaimana dengan tawaranku, Kageyama Tobio?"

"Hamba menerima titah Yang Mulia untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Pangeran Shoyo" Tobio memberikan hormat kepada petinggi kerajaan ini.

"Bagus. Aku selalu tahu _clan_ mu begitu berbakti dan setia pada kerajaan" Kaisar Daichi menepuk pundak Tobio. Putra Mahkota yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan mau tidak mau menerima keputusan ayahnya. Bertambah lagi orang-orang yang berada disekitar Shoyo, adiknya. Ia tidak menginginkan itu. Ia hanya ingin Shoyo terus bergantung padanya. Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang menjadi tumpuan adiknya selain dirinya, termasuk orang asing bernama Kageyama Tobio didepannya ini.

TBC

* * *

 **Halo?**

 **Masih ada yang nungguin fic ini?**

 **Maaf ya ngaret, saya baru selesai KKN, dan sekarang lagi fokus bikin skripsweet.**

 **Tapi jika ada waktu longgar walaupun cuma 1 jam, saya akan mengerjakan fic ini agar tidak terbengkalai.**

 **Terimakasih atas respon positifnya**

 **See you at next chapter**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
